hungergamesorgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Main Game
What Is The Main Game? It is at this point in the game where the bulk of the Hunger Games will take place. Each day will last 24-36 hours (depending on the game makers) UTC. Since people all around the world will be competing in this game, we will have the moderators post a thread at the start of each day and what time the day will end at UTC. Energy Bars Energy Bars have been in play since season 1. Each tribute has 5 energy bars per day and will be allowed to use them in the following ways #Moving - Each season features a map, the tributes can move from square to square (1 square = 1 energy bar) #Building Shelter - Tributes can build shelter that will sheild them from the elements like snow, rain, heat, etc (3 energy bars) #Hunting for food - Tributes can choose to collect fruits and berries and hunt, however, the results of what they catch will be random. (2 energy bars) #Setting traps - The tributes can use what they have to make traps (Traps can range from 1 energy bar to 5 energy bars. Each energy bar they use can is a 15% chance that their trap will catch something whether animals or other tributes. Traps are limited to 1 trap per square) #Making Fire - Tributes can make fire in order to cook food or stay warm. Tributes without any supplies have a 20% chance at making fire, while tributes with fire starting supplies (e.g matches and flint) have a 50% chance at making fire (Each attempt costs 1 energy bar.) There are also ways to gain more energy bars. ''' *Consume more food and water - You are allowed to consume extra food and extra water in order to gain more energy bars. Please refer to the table below for getting extra energy bars. **Consume 2 Extra Food and 2 Extra Water = +1 Energy Bar **Consume 3 Extra Food and 3 Extra Water = +2 Energy Bars **Consume 4 Extra Food and 4 Extra Water = +3 Energy Bars *Note: You can only get a maximum of 3 extra energy bars per day. '''There are things that will make you lose energy bars once the day starts #If you have any form of infection, you will start the day with 1 less energy bar until you heal. When you have 0 energy, you will die #If you do not eat any food, you will start the day with 1 less energy bar until you eat. When you have 0 energy, you will die #If you do not drink any water, you will start the day with 1 less energy bar until you drink water. When you have 0 energy, you will die Challenges The tributes will have to play certain types of challenges in each day. Survival A survival challenge is made when there is a natural calamity or something dangerous in the arena (i.e a huge wall of fire, killer pack of dogs, an avalanche, flood, etc). It is in these challenges where at least 1 tribute will die. During Survival challengest, you will still be asked to fulfill your requirements (move locations, drink water, eat food, etc) since in the real game, these calamities don't actually take 24 hours (These survival challenges will work under the assumption that you've finished your daily requirements BEFORE the calamity). Killing Others - You will be asked to submit a killing score at the score at the start of each day (unless there is a day where no tributes died, if this is the case, then every tribute's killing score will be carried over to the next day). - If you cross paths with another tribute, a chat box will be opened via Facebook where the tributes may talk. If they all agree not to fight then there will be no death, but if even 1 person wishes to fight then we will refer to the killing score. Other Factors In The Main Game Alliances Alliances are a big part of the game. For more information. Click Here